Harry Potter Dirty Dancing
by Ayu.and.Ihu
Summary: Wetten, dass….Unter diesem Motto bringen Blaise und Ron Draco dazu endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry zu stehen, doch leider kommt erstens immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Dancing

Teil: Prolog/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung: Wetten, dass….

Unter diesem Motto bringen Blaise und Ron Draco dazu endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry zu stehen, doch leider kommt erstens immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Noch nicht Beta gelesen

* * *

**_Prolog_**

/Was haben sie sich jetzt nur wieder einfallen lassen/  
Draco Malfoys Unbehagen wuchs mit jedem Schritt, den er auf die Eingangstür zum Hause seiner Eltern machte.  
Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass es etwas mit Lucius und Narcissa Malfoys Silberhochzeit zu tun hatte. Nachdem sein Vater nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort von allen Ämtern enthoben, aber sonst begnadigt worden war, hatte er eindeutig zu viel Freizeit.  
Kaum hatte er den Türklopfer betätigt wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und Narcissa zog ihn in eine freudige Umarmung.  
"Draco! Da bist du ja endlich." rief sie verzückt und zog ihren Sohn in das Haus und schloss die Tür.  
"Luciii! Komm schnell! Draco ist da."  
Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen, doch seine Mutter schien dies nicht zu bemerken.  
Dann erschein Lucius Malfoy, der nach 3 Jahren ohne wirkliche Beschäftigung ziemlich abgebaut hatte.  
Er war zwar rasiert, aber seine Haare wirkten so, als hätte er sich eine von Snapes Haarkuren ausgeliehen. Aber in seinen Augen lag ein lebendiges Glitzern, dass Draco an die alten Zeiten erinnerte.

Lucius musterte seinen Sohn einen Moment und nickte zu stimmend. "Es tut gut dich zu sehen, mein Sohn." meinte er Stolz und führte seinen Sohn und seine Frau ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich erst einmal setzten. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine der Hauselfen hatte Tee serviert.  
"Du wunderst dich sicher, warum wir wollten, dass du herkommst."  
Draco biss sich eine Sekunde auf die Zunge, um sich somit einen bösen Kommentar zu verkneifen.  
Es wäre gelogen, wenn er sagte, dass er seine Eltern nicht liebte, aber manchmal machten sie ihm mit ihren verrückten Ideen wirklich Angst - und schafften es auch noch, ihn in eine peinliche Situation zu katapultieren!  
"Ähm.. ja", erwiderte er vorsichtig und schlürfte an seinem Schwarzen Tee.  
"Also..."; begann Lucius in Bedeutungsschwerer Stimme, doch dann hielt er inne und sah Narcissa unbehaglich an, also übernahm seine Frau das Wort.  
"Es ist so, mein Schatz", sagte Dracos Mutter und drückte seine Hand sanft, "Dein Vater und ich möchten unseren nächsten Hochzeitstag als Anlass nehmen, ein wenig zu feiern! Schließlich ist es unser 25. Hochzeitstag!"  
"Ja... das hatte ich mir schon gedacht" erwiderte der Malfoyerbe leicht verwirrt und sah seine Eltern fragend an. "Und weiter?"  
"Wir möchten, dass unsere Gäste etwas vorbereiten. Keiner ist davon ausgeschlossen. Es ist natürlich egal, was sie machen, ob es ein Tanz, ein Gedicht oder ähnliches ist" erklärte Narcissa fröhlich und nickte enthusiastisch.  
"Und somit trifft es auch auf dich zu" schloss Lucius ab und wartete auf die Reaktion ihres Sohnes.  
Doch zu seinem Entsetzen stand Draco der Mund offen und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die blanke Abscheu.  
"Oh, nein!" protestierte der junge Malfoy, "Das könnt ihr doch nicht von mir verlangen! Ich habe mich schon bei Dads 45. Geburtstag zum Affen machen müssen!"  
"So meinten wir das doch gar nicht!", sprang Narcissa ihm bei und schüttete nervös noch etwas Tee in seine Tasse.  
"Wir möchten dich - als deine Eltern - nur darum bitten, uns diese kleine Freude zu machen", fuhr Lucius fort, "mehr nicht!"  
Einen Moment herrschte Schwiegen, nur in der Ferne hörte Draco das Geklapper in der Küche, während die Hauselfen sich um das Abendessen bemühten.  
/Warum bin ich nur so ein verfluchtes Weichei/ dachte Draco.  
"Na gut, okay!", stimmte er letztendlich zu und die Miene seiner Eltern hellte sich erfreut auf, "Aber das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich für euch den Stand-up Comedian spiele!"  
Narcissa sprang auf und drückte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf.  
"Vielen Dank, mein Liebling! Du weißt gar nicht, was es uns bedeutet!"

_Prolog Ende_


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Dancing

Teil: 2/6  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung: Wetten, dass….  
Unter diesem Motto bringen Blaise und Ron Draco dazu endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry zu stehen, doch leider kommt erstens immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Anmerkung: Diese Story ist abgeschlossen! Wir werden jeden Dienstag ein neues Kapitel hochladen.

Noch nicht Beta gelesen

* * *

_**Kapitel 1**_

Harry drehte sich verschlafen im Bett um und merke direkt, dass etwas fehlte. Noch viel zu Müde öffnete er die Augen und sah zu Draco der sich gerade für die Arbeit fertig machte.  
"Musst du schon gehen?" fragte er leise und setzte sich leicht auf. Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren vollkommen verwuschelt und verliehen ihm ein noch verschlafeneres Aussehen.  
"Ja leider. Aber schlaf noch etwas, Honey." lächelte der Blonde.  
Harry vergrub sich wieder in die Bettdecke, doch mit einer Hand rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
"Warum nur bekomme ich immer vom Ministerium die Nachtschichten aufgebrummt?" grummelte er, "Dadurch sehen wir uns nur noch so selten!"  
Draco drehte sich mit einem milden Lächeln zu ihm um, nachdem er den Umhang, der in seinen schwarzen Anzug eingearbeitete war, nach hinten geworfen hatte.  
"Na, komm, wenigstens konntest du heute Abend deine Schicht mit Moody tauschen!" bemerkte er und trat ans Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante.  
Harry nickte und rollte sich auf den Rücken, um Draco besser ansehen zu können.  
"Ja, der alte ist doch noch zu was zu gebrauchen", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Dann können wir heute Abend ja nachholen, was wir die letzten Nächte versäumt haben!" meinte Draco mit einem Verführerischen Lächeln, "Und wir haben jede Menge Zeit, es auszukosten..."  
Harry schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, doch dann schoss ihm etwas durch den Kopf. Hatte Ron ihm nicht gestern eine Eule geschickt? Und saß Pigwideon nicht noch immer auf dem Küchensims und wartete darauf, von ihm gefüttert zu werde?  
"Äh... Dray?" begann Harry, "ich fürchte, wir müssen das verschieben!"  
Dracos Stirn runzelte sich.  
"Nun ja, Ron wollte sich heute Abend mit uns im tropfenden Kessel treffen! Du kannst ja Blaise noch einladen!"  
"Oh..." war alles, was Draco im ersten Moment enttäuscht von sich gab. Dann seufzte er leise und nickte. "Ich seh ihn ja gleich... Ich frag ihn dann mal."  
Er küsste Harry noch einmal. "Ich schick dir neu Eule, wenn ich bescheid weiß. Dann kann ich dir auch sagen, wo wir uns treffen und ob ich es vorher noch nach Hause schaffe."  
"Ist gut" erwiderte Harry lediglich und lächelte seinen Freund entschuldigend an, ehe dieser aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwand um sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit zu machen.

----

Harry saß bereits mit Ron an einem Tisch im Tropfenden Kessel und wartete auf Draco und Blaise. Die Beiden waren heute mal wieder mit Arbeit überschwemmt worden und da es momentan niemanden in Gringrotts gab, der ihnen diese Arbeit abnehmen konnte, mussten sie wohl oder übel Überstunden machen.  
Ron, der Harry gegenüber saß und an seinem Brandy trank, arbeitete bei seinen Brüdern Fred und George. Die Zwillinge schienen mittlerweile ein ganzes Scherzartikel-Imperium aufgebaut zu haben, denn sie hatten Zonkos Laden übernommen und drei Weitere in der Nähe von Durmstrang und Beaubateaux, als auch in Rumänien eröffnet. Und nicht zu vergessen, das Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, das immer bis zum Brechen voll war mit Schülern und anderen Junggebliebenen.  
Ron war für die Auslandskontakte zuständig und machte so spannende Sachen, wie die Demographie abzuschätzen, um das Angebot den Märkten anzupassen. Ginny half derweil ihren Brüdern bei der Entwicklung neuer Artikel.  
Anscheinend war Harrys bester Freund sehr zufrieden mit dieser Aufgabe und er verdiente wohl auch genug Geld. Denn er hatte Hermione Granger vor fast einem Jahr geehelicht.  
Harry hingegen war - genau wie Professor McGonagall es der blöden Kuh Umbridge vor sechs Jahren versprochen hatte - in den Dienst des Ministeriums gegangen, und war zum Auror ausgebildet worden. Damit war er nicht nur im Krieg gegen Voldemort hilfreich gewesen, sondern konnte nun auch auf anderem Wege dunkle Magie bekämpfen.  
Mit seinen jungen 21 Jahren hatte Harry im Kampf viele Narben und Verwundungen davon getragen. Manchmal wunderte es ihn sehr, dass er diese turbulenten Zeiten überlebt hatte. Und noch mehr verwunderte es ihn, dass ausgerechnet der Ausbruch des Krieges dafür verantwortlich war, dass sich Draco Malfoy "in seine Arme verirrt" hatte.  
Aber im Grunde war es egal - es war schließlich das Beste, was ihm je passiert war.  
Außerdem freute es ihn sehr, dass sowohl seinem Paten als auch Remus nichts passiert war. Nachdem Sirius freigesprochen worden war, waren die beiden zusammen gezogen und hatten Harry kurz darauf eröffnet, dass sie eine Beziehung führten und das schon seit längerem. Sie waren doch sehr verwundert gewesen, als Harry ihnen mitteilte, dass er sich das schon gedacht hatte. Sie waren auch die Ersten gewesen, die von seiner Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy erfahren hatten, da sie für ihn mittlerweile schon fast so etwas wie Eltern geworden waren.  
Was Harry allerdings ein bisschen störte war, dass Dracos Eltern immer noch nichts wussten und sie sich aus diesem Grund auch mehr oder weniger vor der Öffentlichkeit verstecken mussten. Wegen diesem Punkt war es auch schon öfter zu Streitigkeiten zwischen ihm und Draco gekommen, da er es einfach nicht verstehen konnte, wieso der Blonde es immer noch nicht seinen Eltern gesagt hatte. Und es war bereits mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass Harry Draco vorgeworfen hatte, dass er sich für ihn schämte.  
Diese Streitereien waren mehr als einmal mit vielen Tränen und Türenknallen geendet, aber sie konnten trotz allem nicht ohne einander.  
Mit einem ernüchternden Seufzen sah er wieder auf den Becher Butterbier in seiner Hand hinab.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich da auch schon Ron, der in den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft eine Art Antenne dafür entwickelt hatte, wann es Harry schlecht ging.  
Doch dieser schüttelte bloß den Kopf und setzte ein sardonisches Lächeln auf.  
"Nein, alles klar!"  
Weiter kamen sie auch nicht, denn in diesem Moment stolperten Draco und Blaise lachend und kichernd zur Tür herein und rannten fast Tom den Wirt um.  
"Hallo!" rief Blaise und winkte enthusiastisch, ehe er mit großer Gebärde zwei Irish Coffee - oder zumindest die Zauberer-Version davon - für sich und Draco bestellte.  
Dieser schlenderte zu der Nische hinüber, in die sich Harry und Ron immer zurückzogen, wenn sie im Tropfenden Kessel waren. Draco beugte sich im Halbschatten zu Harry herüber und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf, den er bereitwillig erwiderte.  
"Oh Gott", schwatzte da auch schon Blaise, bevor er sich neben Ron in den Stuhl fallen ließ, "Diese Kobolde sind ja so unfähig! Warum müssen wir nur immer dafür sorgen, dass alles bei Gringrotts glatt läuft? Ach ja, hier, Ron, ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass euch ein neues Konto eröffnet wurde!"  
Mit diesen Worten schob er Ron einen Schlüssel und einen Stapel Papiere zu, von denen Harry vermutete, dass sie etwas mit dem Scherzartikelladen zu tun hatten. Ron nahm sie schweigend an sich, dann trat erstmal Stille zwischen ihnen ein.  
Draco faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und Harry konnte sofort sehen, dass sein Freund über etwas nachdenke, dass ihn belastete. Aber er fragte sich, ob er ihn nun direkt darauf ansprechen sollte, oder ob sie warten sollten, bis sie Zuhause und Allein waren.  
"Und? Wie war der Besuch bei deinen Eltern Draco? Du hast mir noch gar nichts davon erzählt" plapperte Blaise da auch schon weiter und sah Draco abwartend an.  
Dieser seufze leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wie wohl... Anstrengend. Sie planen scheinbar was Großes für ihre Silberhochzeit. Alle Gäste sollen irgendwas vorbereiten, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? und ich kann mich leider nicht davor drücken auch irgendwas zu tun."  
"Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Blaise wieder neugierig, während Harry verwirrt zu seinem Freund sah. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er weder von dem Treffen, als auch von der Hochzeit gewusst.  
Ron schien den bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck seines Besten Freundes bemerkt zu haben, denn er und Blaise tauschten viel sagende Blicke aus, als Draco meinte, dass er noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er machen würde.  
"Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette" grinste Ron und Blaise nickte zustimmend. Das brachte sowohl Harry als auch Draco dazu die Beiden fragend anzusehen.  
"Was für eine Wette?"  
"Wir wollen, dass ihr Beide zusammen auf der Hochzeit tanzt." grinste Blaise und sah Draco herausfordernd an.  
Harry stand schon fast der Mund offen. Er war sich eigentlich schon sicher, dass Draco auf diese Wette wohl eher nicht eingehen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als Draco wirklich zustimmte.  
Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte Dracos Lippen und er hatte sich vorgebeugt, um Blaise anzusehen.  
Dieser sah nur wahrlich schockiert aus, als könne er nicht glauben, das Draco eingewilligt hatte.  
"Was denn, Zabini?" fragte Draco in herausforderndem Tonfall, "Du dachtest wohl ich bring's nicht! Aber es ist wahrlich eine gute Idee, um meinen Alten eins auszuwischen!"  
Wieder wechselten Blaise und Ron Blicke, als Draco sich zurück lehnte. Harry starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verwunderung an.  
Konnte das wahr sein?  
Draco wollte ihn wirklich als seinen Lebensgefährten oder was er war vorstellen?  
Sein Herz schlug schneller bei diesem Gedanken und er drückte mit einer Hand Dracos Oberschenkel, der ihm ein verschlagenes Grinsen schenkte.  
/Das wird ja eine Wundervolle Nacht/ dachte Harry glücklich, ehe Ron sich entschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Oh, ich sag euch, wenn das so weiter geht, plant Hermione für unseren ersten Hochzeitstag sicher auch was Besonderes!" murrte er und trank den Brandy mit großen Schlucken leer.  
"Wie...", Blaise machte eine viel sagende Pause, "Die Zeugung eines Kindes?"  
Ron verschluckte sich schmerzhaft an dem Getränk und die anderen beiden prusteten amüsiert los.

----

Mühselig versuchte Draco den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu bekommen, und Harry davon abzuhalten ihm schon hier und jetzt die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen, während er die Küsse, die er von seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund bekam erwiderte.  
Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, die Tür zu öffnen vielen die Beiden schon fast in ihre Wohnung. Draco stieß die Tür mit einem Fuß zu und hob Harry dann einfach hoch um ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, wo sie sich weiter dem jeweils anderen widmeten und gar nicht mehr genug von einander bekommen konnten.

Später lagen die Beiden zufrieden neben einander und Harry spielte zufrieden mit Dracos Haaren. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.  
"Sag mal, Baby... Wirst du wirklich mit mir zu der Feier deiner Eltern geben?"  
Dracos Blick wandte sich ihm fragend zu und er hob für einen Moment die Augenbrauen.  
Dann breite sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, das schließlich in ein schallendes Lachen überging, dass er nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.  
Harry sah seinen blonden Freund an und erwiderte dann im ungehaltenen Tonfall: "Was soll das Lachen?"  
Doch Draco antwortete nicht, sonder stellte stattdessen eine Gegenfrage.  
"Sag mal, bist du so naiv, oder tust du nur so?"  
"Häh?"  
Als er Harrys verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen sah, beruhigte sich Draco langsam und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen sanft.  
"Wir haben doch schon so oft darüber gesprochen, Harry", begann er, "Natürlich werden wir nicht zusammen dort hin gehen!"  
Traurigkeit breitete sich in Harry aus und er löste sich von seinem Freund. "Aha..." murmelte er leise und drehte sich auf dem Rücken.  
"Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können. Warum solltest du das auch ernst meinen"  
Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch das konnte er einfach nicht tun. Also setzte er sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett, ging zum Schrank und fischte nach einer Boxershorts, die er dann anzog, wobei er seinen Freund keines Blickes mehr würdigte.  
Er hörte Draco leise seufzen, doch es interessierte ihn momentan herzlich wenig.  
Draco stützte sich auf die Unterarme, um Harry besser ansehen konnte, doch dieser wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
"Komm schon, Harry, ich dachte du weißt, dass das eben nur Spaß war! Ich kann dich schlecht als "Meine Geliebte" vorstellen, oder?" fragte er ruhig und ein Hauch von Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Doch auch das schien Harry nicht zu kümmern.  
"Ein Spaß?" fragte Harry und seine Stimme klang jetzt schrill, "Das bin ich also für dich... ein Spaß!"  
"So hab ich das nicht gemeint!" rief Draco, der ebenfalls lauter wurde und nun aufstand.  
Harry wirbelte herum und in seinen grünen Augen funkelte unübersehbarer Zorn.  
"Ach, tatsächlich?" ereiferte er sich, "Wie war es dann gemeint? Dass dir unsere Beziehung so viel wert ist, dass du es nicht offen zugeben kannst?"  
Harry entwand sich Dracos Händen, die nach ihm griffen und schlüpfte in seine Restliche Kleidung, bevor er aus dem Schlafzimmer in jenen großen Raum stürmte, der Wohnzimmer und Flur zugleich war.  
"Harry!" kreischte Draco und schlitterte ihm nach und sah gerade noch, wie dieser auf die Wohnungstür zuhielt.  
"Nein, lass mich in Ruhe!" fauchte Harry und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
"Ich lasse dich jetzt nicht in Ruhe!" meinte Draco gereizt und lief zu seinem Freund. "Jetzt bleib gefälligst hier und lass uns anständig darüber reden!"  
Erneut versuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen festzuhalten, doch dieser schlug nur seine Hand beiseite und griff nach seinem Schlüssel.  
"Reden? Du willst darüber reden? Damit ich mir wieder anhören kann, dass du das deinen Eltern nicht sagen kannst? Was bist du? Fünf? Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass du erwachsen bist und mit deinen Eltern reden kannst, aber scheinbar bin ich dir ja nicht wichtig genug, als das du dich zu mir bekennen könntest, oder?"  
Harry funkelte seinen Freund an und atmete noch einmal tief durch, als er nach der Türklinke griff.  
"Ich denke, dass es wohl keine Gute Idee war, darauf zu hoffen, dass es sich eines Tages tatsächlich ändert" meinte er leise. "Wahrscheinlich ist es am besten, wenn wir das hier einfach vergessen, nicht wahr? Es ist ja scheinbar eh unwichtiger gewesen, als ich glaubte."  
Dann verschwand er aus der Tür und schlug sie laut hinter sich zu,. Nun hatte er auch kein Problem mehr damit, seinen Tränen freien lauf, aber er wusste noch nicht, wohin er jetzt gehen würde. Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Personen, denen er sich anvertrauen konnte.

Derweil sank Draco daheim auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm dämmerte, was so eben geschehen war.  
Harry hatte ihn verlassen.  
Und so, wie er es gesagt hatte, klang es endgültig.  
Nur mit Mühe und zugeschnürter Kehle gelang es ihm, seine Wut und die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Was sollte er nur tun?

----

_It's a rainy night and it's over  
Tears are gonna fall any minute now  
And I know that it's you  
I gotta get over, I know I do  
But don't know how  
I pretend that I'm in control now  
I won't fall apart 'till I walk away  
And I say to myself you're gonna be stronger  
I tell myself it's better this way  
Wo, wo _

You can't see tears in the rain  
No matter how hard you try  
You can't see anything  
Only the rain in my eyes  
You can't see tears in the rain  
So as we're sayin' goodbye  
Guess I'll bee cryin' in vain  
Cause you can't see tears in the rain

The time has come, I'm letting go now  
I put it all behind me  
And just turn the page  
And I'll make you believe that it don't matter  
You'll never see it's all a charade  
Wo, wo…

You can't see tears in the rain  
No matter how hard you try  
You can't see anything  
Only the rain in my eyes  
You can't see tears in the rain  
So as we're sayin' goodbye  
Guess I'll bee cryin' in vain  
Cause you can't see tears in the rain  
Tears in the rain oh no, oh who

You ain't never gonna see no tears in the rain  
Cause the rain's gonna fall  
And you won't see my pain at all  
And the rain comes down, I don't wanna go  
I see the memories flash before my eyes like a ghost  
I fantasize that there's a glimmer of hope  
But it's over, I'll never be the same

You can't see tears in the rain  
No matter how hard you try  
You can't see anything  
Only the rain in my eyes  
You can't see tears in the rain  
So as we're sayin' goodbye  
Guess I'll bee cryin' in vain  
Cause you can't see tears in the rain  
Tears in the rain oh no, oh who

You ain't never gonna see no tears in the rain  
Cause the rain's gonna fall baby

You can't see tears in the rain  
No matter how hard you try  
You can't see anything  
Only the rain in my eyes  
You can't see tears in the rain  
So as we're sayin' goodbye  
Guess I'll bee cryin' in vain  
Cause you can't see tears in the rain

Jennifer Rush - Tears in the Rain

----

Remus stand gerade am Herd und nippte an seinem Kochlöffel, den er in eine rötlich-braune Soße getunkt hatte.  
"Jaaa... noch etwas Oregano!" murmelte geschäftig und streute noch eine Brise Gewürz ins Essen.  
Sirius saß derweil hinter ihm am Küchentisch und löste das Kreuzworträtsel im Tagespropheten.  
Er war immer noch empört darüber, dass das allgegenwärtige Sommerloch auch den Propheten nicht ausließ und die Artikel immer langweiliger wurden.  
"Das Essen ist gleich fertig", flötete Remus freudig und schwenkte den Zauberstab, so dass sich augenblicklich Besteck und Geschirr aus dem Schrank aufmachten, um sich auf dem Tisch zu platzieren.  
Sirius faltete die Zeitschrift zusammen und warf sie in den Papierkorb, der mit lautem Geräusch die Zeit aufzufressen schien.  
"Danke!2, meinte Sirius und schnupperte an der Soße, "Ich geh nur eben den Wein..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Klingel schlug an und ließ beide zusammen zucken.  
Sie lebten in einem Muggelapartement in London, aber dennoch konnten sich die beiden nicht an gewisse Eigenarten der Muggeltechnik gewöhnen.  
"Ich geh schön!" verkündete Sirius, als es draußen wieder ein mal Blitze.  
/Seit heute Morgen nur Regen/ dachte Remus deprimiert und servierte derweil das Essen.  
Sirius ging fröhlich pfeifend zur Tür und betätigte einen Knopf, der im Erdgeschoss die Tür öffnete. Er fragte sich schon, wer sie wohl zu solcher Stunde noch besuchen wollte, hielt er plötzlich inne, als er den jungen Mann erkannte, der nass die Treppe herauf kam.  
"Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Dancing

Teil: 3/6  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung: Wetten, dass….  
Unter diesem Motto bringen Blaise und Ron Draco dazu endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry zu stehen, doch leider kommt erstens immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Noch nicht Beta gelesen

* * *

_**Kapitel 02**_

Harry lag seufzend auf dem Bett des Gästezimmers und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte sich für eine Weile bei Remus und Sirius einquartiert und hatte direkt am nächsten Tag einige Sachen aus der Wohnung geholt. Um genau zu sein, hatte er sich ein paar Sachen geholt, von denen er wusste, dass Draco es sehen würde. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er dieses Mal nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Auch wenn ihm dies wehtat, denn der schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er den Malfoyerben immer noch liebte und ihn vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile lieben würde. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach vergessen, aber er konnte es auch nicht weiter ertragen immer im Stillen lieben zu müssen und damit zu leben, dass Draco Angst hatte, dass ihre Liebe wirklich an die Öffentlichkeit kommen könnte.  
Ein weiteres, trauriges Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen und er drehte sich auf die Seite. Im Nebenzimmer hörte er leises Gemurmel, welches nur von Sirius stammen konnte, der gerade seiner Federn ein paar Sachen diktierte. Remus stand mal wieder in der Küche und kochte.  
Harry erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück, als er von Draco zurück kam und seine Sachen im Raum verstaute.

_Flashback_

_"Ich bin wieder da" murmelte Harry leise und ließ seine Tasche fallen.  
"Komm doch mal bitte her!" hörte er Sirius' Stimme aus Küche und Harry schob seine Tasche mit dem Fuß in eine Ecke, wo sie nicht störte. Dann trottete er zu seinem Paten und dessen Lebensgefährten, die mit ernsten Gesichtern am Küchentisch saßen und auf ihn warteten.  
Er wusste, was nun kommen würde und auf der einen Seite wollte er nicht von den beiden ausgefragt werden, aber andererseits würde es sicher gut tun, mit jemandem zu sprechen.  
Und da es niemanden in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, den er mehr als seine Eltern angesehen hatte, kam es keinen Grund für Hemmungen.  
"Bitte setz dich doch!" meinte Sirius und deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich.  
Harry gehorchte und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an.  
"Nun, die Frage erübrigt sich, ob es dir gut geht...", leitete Remus ein, hielt dann aber einen Moment inne, "Und es ist - wie immer - okay, wenn du für eine Weile hier bleibst!"  
Harry nickte bloß: "Ja danke, ich habe eben schon ein paar Sachen geholt!"  
__Remus und Sirius tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus und sahen dann wieder zu Harry. Nun war die Sorge klar in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen.  
"Ein paar Sachen?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. "Du hast noch nie Sachen geholt, wenn du hier geblieben bist."  
Harry seufzte leise und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Nun ja... es ging nicht anders" meinte er leise und wich den Blicken der Beiden aus.  
"Ok... Was ist los, Harry? Das sieht nicht so aus, als hättet ihr einfach nur einen Streit gehabt" schaltete sich nun auch Sirius wieder in das Gespräch ein.  
"Nun ja..." begann Harry und seufzte erneut. Sein Blick lag auf der Tischplatte und er musste sich schwer zusammen reißen um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.  
"Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt." _

End Flashback

Die Geschockten Gesichter der Beiden würde Harry nie vergessen. Sofort begannen sie ihn auszufragen, was passiert war und wieso er das getan hatte. Harry kam nicht mehr drum herum ihnen alles zu erzählen. Nachdem der schwarzhaarige geendet hatte, hatten die Beiden ihn erst einmal in Ruhe gelassen, aber ihm war klar, dass es nichtlange so bleiben würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er Remus schon rufen, dass das Essen fertig wäre.  
Harry schmunzelte unwillkürlich, als er an Remus hervorragende Kochkünste dachte.  
Manchmal, wenn er Sirius besuchte, lag dieser auf der Couch und las Zeitung und aß irgendwelches Muggel Junkfood. Denn sein Pate war nicht gerade mit einem Talent fürs Essen begnadet. Die einzige Zeit des Jahres wahr wohl die, wenn Remus ihn bekochte. Doch da man Remus nach dem Krieg wieder den Posten als Lehrer in Hogwarts zugesprochen hatte, führten die beiden eine Wochenendbeziehung. Ansonsten sahen sie sich nur in den Schulferien.  
/Sie haben es auch nicht leicht.../ dachte sich Harry still und stand auf, um zu den beiden zu stoßen.  
"Na, was gibt's denn?" fragte Sirius, der auch gerade in die Küche gekommen war.  
"Frühlingsrollen..." verkündete Remus.  
"Au ja", rief der Schwarzhaarige Mann und besah sich den Teller genau, "Knusprig, Fettig, so muss das sein!"  
"Oh, Mann, Sirius, du bekommst noch einen Herzinfarkt wegen deiner Esskultur!" beschwerte sich Remus, der jedoch wieder normal wurde, als sie Harry erblickten.

"Hallo, Harry!", rief Remus und deutete mit einer Hand auf einen Stuhl, "Setz dich doch!"  
Harry kam der Bitte nach und setzte sich und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bevor Remus sich daran machte, ihm und Sirius von allem etwas aufzutun, bevor auch er Platz nahm und sich etwas Rotwein einschenkte.  
"Guten Appetit!", sagte Sirius und prostete den anderen beiden mit einem Glas Wasser zu.  
Mit einem sardonischen Lächeln begann Harry zu essen und auch die beiden Männer wurden ruhig. Doch entging ihm nicht, dass sie sich verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. Ihm war klar, dass sie auf den geeigneten Moment warteten. Doch warum, war ihm nicht ganz klar.  
Warum sollte er also nicht fragen.  
"Na los, Spuckt's schon aus!" meinte Harry und setzte wieder ein Grinsen auf, "Was ist los?"

"Also... es ist so..." begann Sirius und räusperte sich verlegen.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Remus ihm dabei zu, wie er nach Worten rang und sah dann zu Harry. "Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir dir Tanzen beibringen. Ich weiß, dass du jetzt vermutlich sagen wirst, dass das doch unnötig sei, da du eh nie auf diese Party gehen wirst, aber wir wissen Beide, dass du Draco liebst. Und wer weiß was noch passieren kann, nicht wahr? Außerdem ist es doch nichts schlechtes, wenn du tanzen lernst, oder? Du hast nur Vorteile davon."  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry die Beiden an und konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. "Meint ihr das jetzt ernst"  
Das heftige Nicken von Sirius und das sanfte Lächeln, das Remus ihm schenkte, sagten mehr als tausend Worte und der junge Mann seufzte leise.  
"Ok... gut... überredet... Ich lasse mir von euch tanzen beibringen. Ich habe ja eh keine Chance.."

"Das ist aber nicht die richtige Einstellung!" beteuerte Remus und schürzte die Lippen, ehe er aufstand und übermütig die leeren Teller vom Tisch räumte und nun auch Harry und Sirius Wein einschenkte.  
"Willst du mich damit locker machen?" fragte Harry skeptisch.  
Es dauerte jedoch eine Sekunde, ehe Remus antwortete.  
"Ja, schließlich senkt Alkohol die natürliche Hemmschwelle! Und wir wollen nur dein Bestes!"  
"Dir ist klar, dass dieser Wein aus der Winkelgasse pro Schluck etwa 10.000 Hirnzellen abtötet!" erwiderte Harry und beäugte die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

"Ach Quatsch" meinte Sirius und trank einen Schluck, während Remus versuchte Harry dazu zu bewegen auch etwas zu trinken.  
Seufzend ließ Harry sich dazu bewegen, wirklich etwas zu trinken und lehnte sich zurück. Immerhin war es vielleicht besser, wenn er sich etwas entspannte, so dass er das Ganze einfach über sich ergehen lassen konnte. Und über Draco wollte er auch nicht nachdenken.

----

Draco hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Immer wieder war er auf und ab zu laufen. Er hatte es auch nicht geschafft, zu verhindern, dass er immer wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Es hatte ihn mehr getroffen, als er zuerst gedacht hatte, dass Harry gegangen war. als er festgestellt hatte, dass Harry seine Sachen geholt hatte. Er hatte nicht alles mitgenommen, aber er hatte Dinge mitgenommen, die bewiesen, dass es endgültig war.

Nach einer weiteren, grauenvollen Nacht konnte er sich am Tag auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Da kam es ihm recht, einen Tag Urlaub nehmen zu können, zumal er noch nicht bereit war, Blaise Rede und Antwort zu stehen.  
Stattdessen ging er zum Karmin hinüber und griff in den Blumentopf, in dem sie das Flohpulver aufbewahrten. Dann trat er in den Karmin und rief: "Malfoy Manor!"  
Wenn seine Berechnungen stimmten, war sein Vater momentan mit einem alten Bekannten verabredetet, was bedeutete: Er war nicht zuhause!  
Und damit war seine Mutter Narcissa ganz allein.

Narcissa war gerade dabei Tee zu trinken, als Draco aus dem Kamin stieg. Überrascht blickte sie ihnen, sprang dann aber sofort auf, als sie sah in welchem Zustand er sich befand.  
"Draco! Baby... was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt und nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm, was dieser sich nur allzu gern gefallen ließ. Seufzend lehnte er sich an seine Mutter und schloss die Augen.  
"Ich hab totalen Mist gebaut" murmelte der Blonde nur ergeben, was ihm einen verwirrten und besorgten Blick von seiner Mutter einbrachte. "Setz dich erstmal und erzähl mir alles in Ruhe..."

Draco sank ermattet auf den freien Stuhl, der am Tisch stand und sah, wie seine Mutter sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
Er hatte lange darüber nachdenken müssen, ob er sich ihr anvertrauen sollte. Doch er wusste, dass sie Lucius nichts erzählen würde, wenn er sie darum bat. Und sie würde sicherlich leichter damit zu Recht kommen, dass er mit Harry zusammen gelebt hatte, als sein Vater.  
Narcissa streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte damit Dracos.  
"Also, was ist los, mein Schatz?"  
Draco holte tief Luft und wappnete sich.  
Und dann begann er alles zu erzählen, vom Anfang bis hin zum bitteren Ende. Er erzählte, wie er sich vor 4 Jahren in Harry verliebt hatte und deswegen auf die Seite des Guten übergelaufen war. Er erzählte, wie sie vor etwas mehr als eineinhalb Jahren zusammen gezogen waren und dass er bisher glücklich mit Harry gewesen war. Bis vor drei Tagen.

Narcissa hörte schweigend und auch teilweise geschockt zu, hielt dabei jedoch weiter Dracos Hand und versuchte ihm irgendwie Mut zu machen.  
Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie sehr erstaunt war, als sie Dracos Geschichte hörte. Und irgendwie war sie auch enttäuscht, dass er ihr nichts gesagt hatte.  
Aufmuntern lächelte sie ihn an und nickte verstehend. "Hast du noch mal versucht mit ihm zu reden?" fragte sie schließlich und blickte ihn fragend an.

Draco warf seiner Mutter einen empörten Blick zu.  
"Bist du verrückt? Er hasst mich und würde mich eher umbringen, als dass ich noch mal ein Wort mit ihm wechseln kann. Und mit Dad reden kann ich ja auch nicht, der würde mich auch umbringe, ehe er mit Harry reden würde!" beteuerte Draco und trank einen Schluck Tee.

"Gib deinem Vater etwas Zeit das zu akzeptieren. Irgendwann wird er schon merken, dass es so am besten für dich ist und dass du Harry wirklich liebst. Aber dafür musst du erst einmal mit ihm reden. Und was Harry angeht... Er ist enttäuscht, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er dich durchaus noch liebt. Also versuch doch wenigstens noch mal mit ihm zu reden... Oder hast du es nach eurem Streit noch mal versucht?" sprach sie leicht tadelnd und sah ihn fragend an.

Draco schaute derweil schweigend in seinen Teesatz und dachte nach.  
Möglicherweise hatte seine Mutter recht, was Lucius als auch Harry anging.  
Aber er hatte Angst vor diesem Schritt. Eine Angst, die Harry nicht verstehen konnte und die seinem Vater ebenso unerklärlich sein würde. Wenn doch alles einfach sein könnte. /So ist das Leben/ hörte er Blaise Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
"Ich denke darüber nach!" sagte Draco schlicht und stellte seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch.  
Es musste nun eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen, doc auch das machte ihm Angst. Was wäre, wenn er sich nicht richtig entscheiden würde und er und Harry und sein Vater für immer unglücklich sein würden?

----

Harry bereute wirklich dem Ganzen zugestimmt hatte, als er mit Sirius in Tanzstellung und versuchte zu tun, was Remus ihm gesagt hatte, was er allerdings nicht so einfach war. Immer wieder trat er auf Sirius Füße und sah ihn die ganze Zeit entschudligend an.

Dieser lächelte jedoch milde und ließ sich nichts anmerken, weder Langeweile noch Schmerz.  
Remus hatte ebenfalls ein beschwingtes Grinsen aufgesetzt und bewegte seinen Zauberstab wie einen Dirigierstock.  
Er hatte sein altes Gramophon in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers aufgebaut und kramte eine neue Platte heraus.  
"So, und jetzt versuchen wir es noch mal!" sagte er und Harry spannte nervös die Muskeln.

_My skin is like a map, of where my heart has been  
And I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard, drop my defences, down by my clothes  
I'm learning to fall, with no safety net, to cushion the blow _

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

I found your finger prints on a glass of wine  
Do you know your leaving them all over this heart of mine too  
If I never take this leap of faith I'll never know  
So I'm learning to fall with no safety net to cushion the blow

Sirius führte Harry sehr sanft und in seinen Augen glitzerte es.  
Harry stand jedoch der Schweiß auf der Stirn, weil er absolut unfähig war. Abgesehen davon erinnerte ihn die Art, wie Sirius seine Schultern umfasste, sehr daran, wie Draco ihn berührte.  
"Harry!" rief Remus da auch schon, ehe er sich wieder seinen Gedanken widmen konnte.  
"Du denkst du viel nach! So schaffen wir das nie!" erklärte Remus ihm und fuchtelte wieder mit dem Zauberstab herum.

"Wir werden etwas anderes ausprobieren müssen" beschloss ér da auch schon und hielt die Musik an.  
"Duscht euch, zieht euch um... wir gehen aus!"

_Ende kapitel 02_


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Dancing

Teil: 3/6  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung: Wetten, dass….  
Unter diesem Motto bringen Blaise und Ron Draco dazu endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry zu stehen, doch leider kommt erstens immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.

**Anmerkung:** _auf die Knie fall_ Mea Culpa! immer wieder verneig Ich weiß ich hätte schon lääängst updaten sollen (me beeing Ayu), aber da ich momentan bei meinen Eltern bin und auf meinen Bruder aufpassen muss und dazu auch noch krank bin ist mir das wohl einfach entfallen. Zum Glück hat eine Freundin mich gerade eher durch Zufall darauf gebracht, so dass ihr das Kapitel mit "nur" 2 Tagen verspätung bekommt'''

Noch nicht Beta gelesen (Aber Marron hat es schon xD _sie anbet_)

* * *

_**Kapitel 3**_

Das laute Dröhnen drang bereits zu Harrys Gehörgang, als sie die Tür des Nachtclubs erreichten.  
Um die tarnung zu warnen, hatte Remus sie zu einem Club namens _Crystal Jewel_ gebracht, der ausschließlich von Muggeln besucht wurde.  
Allerdings ergab sich am Eingang die erste Schwierigkeit.  
Vor Harry, Sirius und Remus ragte ein großer, Bomberjacken tragender Türsteher auf, der fast so groß wie Hagrid war. Aber seine langen Haaren warum zurück gegelt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und wenn harry richtig sah, kaute er auf einem kaugummi.  
Seit seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts war er nicht mehr so wirklich mit Muggeln in Kontakt gekommen. Aber die düstere Miene des Türstehers machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er nichts von ihnen hielt.  
Sirius trat als erster vor und wollte an ihrem "Freund! vorbei gehen, als dieser ihn auffhielt.  
"Ey, wo willsu hin, Alder?" nuschelte der Mann in gebrochenem Englisch.  
"Da rein? Keine Sorge, ich bin schon über 18!" scherzte Sirius, wurde jedoch erneut festgehalten.

"Eh... du kommst hier nit rein" war die Antwort des Türstehers.  
"Aber warum denn nicht?" grummelte Sirius frustriert.  
"Siehst du scheiße aus Alder..."  
Unbemerkt von den Beiden hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab gezückt und murmelte ein paar Worte. Sofort änderte sich das Verhalten des Türstehers und er sie hereinbat.

"Kannsch eusch noch was zu trinekn anbieten?" rief der Türsteher, doch Harrys Pate zerrte ihn und Remus so schnell wie möglich ins innere.  
"Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust!" murmelte Sirius in Remus' Richtung, "Den hätt ich doch locker umgehauen!"  
"Ach tatsächlich?" sagte dieser und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, "Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Typ 2 Köpfe größer war als du!"

"ähm..." meldete sich nun Harry zu Wort. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir deswegen hergekommen sind, oder?"  
Die beiden Älteren sahen sich einen Moment an und schüttelten dann den Kopf. "Da hast du recht... Lasst uns tanzen gheen"

"Du sagst es, Harry!" stimmte Remus zu und kämpfte sich durch die Menge von Jungen Erwachsenen, die ihn interessiert beäugten.  
Sirius stürtzte augenblicklich hinterher.  
"Hoffentlich stellt er nichts dummes an!" schrie er Harry noch zu, der nur belustigt die Augen verdrehte.  
Als er und sein Pate dann die Tanzfläche erreichten und die Musik die Kommunikation nahezu vollständigt lahmlegte, entdeckte sie Remus, der umringt von jungen Frauen, tanzte.  
/Na ja, es sieht viel mehr nach Zucken aus/ dachte Harry und wäre beinahe in Gelächter ausgebrochen.  
"REMUS!" kreischte Sirius vergeblich an Harrys Seite. Doch dieser winkte sie nur auf die Fläche und ließ sich weiter treiben.

_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside  
Get in this time and show me some affection  
We're goin' for those pleasures in the night _

I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow I let it go

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
And I know I know I know I know I know I want you

----

Seufzend machte sich Draco am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Eigentlich hatte er immer noch keine Lust, Blaise gegenüber zu treten, aber er wusste, dass er eh nicht ewig darum herum kam. Und somit machte er sich möglichst schnell auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz um das ganze möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Als Draco in ihr gemeinsames Büro kam, diktierte Blaise gerade etwas in seine Schreibfeder, doch als sich die Tür hinter Draco schloss sah er auf.  
"Großer Gott, was hast du denn angestellt?" fragte Blaise belustigt und legte die Schreibfeder neben einem Stapel Papier.  
"Frag nicht!" murrte Draco, dem bewusst war, dass Blaise auf seine dunkel unterlaufenen Augen anspielte.  
"Hattest wohl eine wilde Nacht mit...", Blaise hüstelte ausgiebig.  
Draco sah ihn ungehalten an und versuchte sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen, doch Blaise merkte schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
"Okay, raus damit, Malfoy? Was ist jetzt wieder passiert?"

Draco schweig einfach und versuchte sich weiter auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, allerdings war ihm dies nun einfach nicht mehr möglich, da seine Gedanken immer wieder zu harry wanderten.  
"Ok... versuchs gar nicht erst damit Draco. Die "Du-bist-nicht-da-und-ich-weiß-gar-nicht-wovon-du-redest" Tour zieht heute nicht. Was ist passiert?"

Draco warf seinem besten Freund einen nahezu mörderischen Blick zu, doch dann seufzte er.  
"Es ist wegen Harry!"  
"Das ist offensichtlich", stichelte Blaise, "Aber was war genau?"  
Und Draco erzählte es seinem Freund schweren Herzen, der dann und wann den Kopf schüttelte oder voll Unglauben die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.  
Als der junge Malfoy dann geendet hatte, schwieg Blaise einen Moment, bevor er humorlos lachte.  
"Du bist so ein Idiot, Malfoy!" sagte er schließlich, "Du bist so ein Idiot!"

"Danke... munter mich auf" murrte Draco und verdrehte die AUgen.  
"Ich habe überhaupt nicht vor dich aufzumuntern. Das hast du momentan gar nicht verdient. Was denkst du eigentlich, warum Ron und ich diese Wette vorgeschlagen haben? Damit du dich wieder drückst? Verdammt noch mal, Malfoy! Das war dazu da, dass du endlich mal zu deinem Freund stehst! Du hast vermutlich gar nicht gesehen, wie sehr es ihn verletzt hat, oder?"

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich, die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht schienen sich zu verhärten.  
Wie konnte Blaise nur behaupten, er wüsste nicht, wie Harry sich fühlte. Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, er habe sich korrekt verhalten, aber anscheinend schien auch Blaise seine Position nicht zu verstehen.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, um seinem alten Freund eine Beleidigung entgegen zu schleudern, doch er schloss ihn wieder, die Hände ganz zittrig.  
"Rede nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst!" zischelte Draco kalt und öffnete mit einem Ruck einen Aktenordner.

Blaise Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe und er musterte sienen Freund skeptisch.  
"Ach... und was verstehe ich nicht" fragte er genervt und lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.  
Draco wirbelte herum und spießte ihn mit wütenden Blicken förmlich auf.  
"Mein Vater würde ausrasten, ok? Ich kann ihm das nicht sagen. Das geht einfach nicht, verdammt noch mal!"  
"Was interessiert es dich eigentlich noch, was dein Vater dazu zu sagen hat? Du wohnst nicht zu hause, du verdienst dein eigenes Geld... was soll passieren?"  
"Es geht einfach nicht!"  
Blaise seufzte resigniert und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann solltest du dich jetzt entscheiden, was dir wichtiger ist. Das dein Vater denkt, es sei alles ok, oder deine Beziehung zu Harry."

----

Ein lautes Scheppern und Fluchen weckte Harry am Nachmittag und er vernahm, wie Sirius unter Schmerzen in den Flur hoppelte und nach seinem Zauberstab suchte.  
Einen kurzen Moment wunderte es Harry, dass sein pate schon so früh auf den Beinen war, dann jedoch sah er auf die Uhr und ihm war auf einmal alles klar.  
Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und strich sich die schwarzen Haare zurück.  
Nachdem sie in der Nacht in der Muggeldisco gewesen waren, hatte Remus einen sehr betrunkenen Sirius mit dem Zauberstab nach Hause dirigiert, während Harry müde hinter ihnen her getrottet war und sich seine Glieder vom Tanzen taub anfühlten. Noch in der Nacht hatten Remus und Sirius einen astreinen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen, der darin endete, dass Harrys pate auf der Couch geschlafen hatte.  
Seufzend stand Harry auf und streifte sich ein T-Shirt über, das farblich kaum zu seiner Hose passte und ihm viel zu groß war.  
Dann gesellte er sich zu Sirius, der sich in der Küche wohl etwas zu trinken geholt hatte.  
"Na?" fragte Harry mit einem schmunzeln, " Hast du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen?"

"Seh ich so aus?" murmelte Sirius nur genervt und suchte nach einem Trank gegen seinen Kater. Kaum hatte er ihn gefunden, trank er ihn auch gleich.  
"Das hast du nicht anders verdient" ertönte da acuh schon Remus stimme. "Ich hätte die Tränke wegschütten sollen."

Harry drehte den Kopf und entdeckte Remus, der an der Tür vorbei ging und "Reparo" murmelte, damit sich das Unheil in der Küche von selbst wieder aufräumte.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihren Streit nicht vergessen hatte.  
Und das machte Harry in der Tat Sorgen, wo Remus und Sirius normalerweise so harmonisch zusammen lebten, dass er neidisch werden könnte.  
Ein Blick in Sirius' Gesicht verriet Harry, dass dieser sehr unglücklich zu sein schien. Aber wagte es nicht mit Remus zu sprechen, ehe dieser sich nicht beruhigt hatte.  
Harry stand langsam auf und klopfte Sirius aufmunternd auf die Schultern, ehe er zu Remus in die Küche ging und bemerkte, wie dieser wütend auf eine Gurke einhackte.  
"Guten Morgen!"

"Morgen" grummelte der Werwolf missgelaunt und hackte die Gurke weiter in kleine Stücke und gab sie dann in eine kleine Schüssel.  
Harry seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich an den Tisch setzte.  
"Was war denn gestern los, dass du so wütend bist?" fragte er vorsichtig nach und erhielt erst einmal nur ein wütendes Schnauben als Antwort.  
"Frag doch deinen Paten!"

Kleine grüne Stückchen flogen durch die Gegend, als Remus noch etwas wilder auf die Gurke einhackte und sich das Fleischermesser im Holzbrettchen verhackte.  
"Ich frag aber dich!" sagte Harry sanft und sein Blick ruhte auf Remus' Gesicht.  
Dessen verhärtete Züge schienen sich langsam zu erweichen, doch er schwieg noch eine Weile, bis er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln meinte: "Schon komisch, eigentlich wollten Sirius und ich DIR helfen! Die Ironie des Schicksals!"  
"Ist schon okay!" erwiderte Harry und nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand.  
"Nun, was war also los?"  
Remus seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
"Deinem Paten hat es wohl nicht gefallen, dass ich mich ein bisschen zwischen all den Leuten verloren hab. Wie du weißt, war ich früher immer sehr einsam, abgesehen von deinem Vater, Peter und Sirius. Na ja, ich weiß auch nicht, es hat mir einfach Spaß gemacht. Aber Sirius sah das wohl anders!"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Du meinst, dass er sich deswegen betrunken hat?"  
Remus nickte seufzend. "Genau das..."  
"Aber... wieso? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht..."  
"Nun ja... weißt du, Sirius ist leider sehr eifersüchtig... Und deswegen hat er mir vorgeworfen, dass ich ihn betrügen wollte." Remus drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren und blickte ihn verzweifelt an. "Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?"  
Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als eine Stimme von der Tür her das übernahm.  
"Nein, hast du nicht..."

Harry als auch Remus fuhren herum und entdeckten Sirius, der sich müde gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Seine Augen schienen gerötet und Harry war klar, dass es nicht nur von seinem Alkoholrausch kam.  
Remus Augen weiteten sich ungläublig und er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Doch Sirius hob eine Hand, und brachte ihn so zum schweigen.  
Harry spürte, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen.  
Als klopfte er Remus beschwichtigend auf die Schulter, wie er es eben bei Sirius gemacht hatte, und schlüpfte an seinem Paten vorbei in den Flur. Doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Sirius einen Stoß in Richtung Remus zu verpassen.  
Er lehnte die Tür an und lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand neben der Küche.  
Eine Weile wurde nicht gesprochen. Eine Weile schien eigentlich gar nichts zu passieren, bis Sirius schließlich zum Tisch hinüber ging und sich setzte.  
"Hör zu, Remus", hörte Harry seinen Paten mit müder Stimme sagen, "Ich hab... ich meine... es tut mir leid!"  
Wieder Schweigen, dann hörte Harry Schritte.  
"Ich hab mich unmöglich verhalten..."

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Remus Kehle, als er sich Sirius gegenübersetzte. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Einerseits wollte er Sirius gerne in den Arm nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles ok war, doch gleichweitig war er einfach noch zu verletzt durch dessen Anschuldigungen. Und so zog er es momentan erst einmal vor zu schweigen und den Anderen zu mustern.  
Unruhig rutschte Sirius auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wusste nicht genau, was er von dieser stille halten sollte, aber ihm war klar, dass er Remus deutlich machen musste, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat, und das er ernst meinte was er hier sagte.  
"Ich weißm, ich hätte dir so etwas nicht vorwerfen sollen. Es war dumm von mir und vielleicht hätte ich wirklich einfach zu dir kommen sollen. Aber irgendwie... ich konnte es nicht, verstehst du?" meinte er leise und betrachtete Remus leise seufzend.  
"Aber ich liebe dich... Das musst du mir glauben. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, auch wenn ich das durch solche dummen Aktionen vielleicht irgendwann werde."

Remus schloss für einen moment die Augen und ihm gingen viele Erinnerungen durch den Kopf.  
Er kannte Sirius nur zu gut, wusste, was er verloren hatte und was er noch zu verlieren hatte. Und Remus wußte, dass auch Sirius das wusste.  
Daher war dieser Streit es absolut nicht wert, bei dem, was sie schon durchgestanden hatten.  
Der Ärger der Nacht war mit einem Male wie verflogen und er konnte ihm nicht mehr böse sein.  
Doch Remus fehlten die Worte.  
Also streckte er bloß die Hand über den Tisch hinweg aus und griff nach Sirius' zitternden Fingern.  
"Schon gut!" sagte Remus schließlich mit belegter Stimme, "Ich verstehe dich voll und ganz! Verzeih mir!"  
Nun erwiderte Sirius den Druck seiner Hand und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. Remus war klar, dass sie sich wiede rzusammen raufen würden, und die gestrige in ein paar Wochen vergessen sein würde. Wenn nicht sogar schon in ein paar Tagen.  
"Wie könnte ich nicht?" fragte Sirius, aber er benötigte darauf keine Antwort.  
Als das Geräusch rückender Stühle zum dritten Mal ertönte schmunzelte Harry vergnügt vor sich hin und stieß sich von der Wand neben der Küchentür ab. Er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Remus und Sirius ohne einander auskämen.  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln überließ er die anderen beiden der Zweisamkeit und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

----

Bis zum Abend hin hatte sich alles wieder normalisiert und Remus hatte beschlossen Essen vom Chinesen zu ordern - ganz zur Freude von Sirius.  
Allerdings besaßen die beiden kein Telefon und kein Handy oder ähnliches und Harry war der einzige, der mit solchen Dingen umgehen konnte.  
Also schickten sie ihn eine Etage tiefer zu einem älteren Muggel-Ehepärchen namens Abbergewany, um deren Telefon zu benutzen.

Einige Zeit später war Harry auch schon wieder oben und wartete zusammen mit Remus und Sirius auf das Essen.  
Da die Beiden sich nicht sicher waren, wie es mit der Bezahling war, also, war kurz darauf beschlossen worden, dass Harry sich darum kümmern sollte.  
Die Bieden unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Dinge, bis es schließlich klingelte. Harry erhob sich grinsend und ging zür tür, drückte den Türöffner und öffnete schließlich die Haustür um auf den Lieferanten zu waren. Umso überraschter, war er, als ein, ihm sehr bekannter, Blondschopf auf sich zukam. Für einen Moment war er vollkommen geschockt, doch dann knallte er einfach die tür wieder zu ohne Draco auch nur die Möglichkeit zu geben etwas zu sagen.

Remus und Sirius hoben überrascht die Köpfe und sahen Harry fragend an, als dieser mit versteinerter Miene zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
"Was war denn?" fragte Sirius, der sich erhob und auf Harry zukam, als es jedoch wieder an der Tür klingelte.  
Und wieder.  
Und wieder.  
Remus zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und Sirius trottete zur Tür.  
"Ja, ja!" rief er genervt und betätigte die Klinge.  
Draco starrte Sirius verblüfft an. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm doch noch jemand die Tür öffnen würde. Aber auch Sirius war nicht auf Draco vorbereitet.  
"DU!" entfuhr es ihm, "DU! DAS DU ES WAGST HIER AUFZUKREUZEN!"  
Sirius trat nach draußen ins Treppenhaus und hatte Draco am Kragen gepackt, welcher schockiert zurück gewichen war.  
"DICH VERARBEITE ICH ZU FISCHFUTTER!" herrschte Sirius den jungen Malfoy an und suchte mit seiner Freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab.

Als er das Geschrei hörte, erschien Remus sofort in der tür und belegte Sirius einfach mit einem der stärksten Aufheiterungszaubern die er kannte. Daraufhin verfiel dieser in schon fast hysterisches Lachen und ließ Draco augenblicklich los, welcher offensichtlich absolut überfordert mit dieser Situation war.  
"Remus... ich hasse es, wenn du das tust" lachte Sirius hysterisch und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
"Ups..." war erstmal alles, was Remus grinsend von sich gab. "Das war wohl ein wenig zu heftig."  
Dann packte er sich Sirius und schob in ihn die Wohnung. Allerdings wohl etwas zu spät, denn er hörte bereits, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Missglaunte Stimme. "Ruhe da oben! Es gibt hier Leute, die wollen schlafen!" schrie und dann die Tür wieder zuknallte.  
Ohne zu zögern, zog er Draco einfach auch mit in die Wohnung und shcloss die Tür.  
"Was für ein Durcheinander..." seufzte er leise und brachte Sirius in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ Draco und Harry somit alleine.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Remus und Harry und Draco starrten einander wortlos an.  
Doch dann wandte Harry den Blick ab und trollte sich zur Couch im Wohnzimmer hinüber und setzte sich, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco wieder gehen würde.  
Doch dem war nicht so, denn Draco brachte den Mut auf, Harry zu folgen und ihn offen anzusehen.  
"Ich...", sagte er leise, "Ich..."  
"Was?" fauchte Harry und er sah, wie sein Freund - nein sein Ex-Freund - zusammenzuckte.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten reden!" sagte Draco kleinlaut, wagte es aber nicht, sich zu bewegen.

"Reden?" fragte Harry ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Worüber willst du denn noch mit mir reden? Ich denke wir hatten alles gsagt, oder nicht?" Er sah Draco nicht an, sondern blickte wieter auf seine Hände. Der Blonde, welcher immer noch stand, begann leicht auf und ab zu laufen und überlegte, wie er Harry am besten begreiflich machen konnte, dass er verstanden hatte.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Blaise hatte Draco lange darüber nachgedacht und hatte ziemlich schnell feststellen müssen, dass ihm die Entscheidung doch leichter viel als er gedacht hatte. Auch wenn er seien Eltern sehr liebte und keinesfalls den Zorn seines Vaters auf sich lenken wollte, bemerkte er doch, dass er ohne Harry nicht mehr leben konnte. Allein schon die paar Tage, die sie nun getrennt waren, waren für ihn die reinste Folter gewesen. Immerzu hatte er an den Dunkelhaarigen denken müssen.

Unbewusst griff der Malfoyerbe in die Tasche seines Umhangs und bekam das kühle Metall des Ringes zu spüren, den er vorhin eingepackt hatte. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er ihn von seinem Vater bekommen hatte und dessen Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf wieder.  
_"Dies ist ein altes Familienerbstück, mein Sohn. Wenn du eines Tages eine Frau findest, mir der du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen willst, dann gib ihr diesen Ring."_  
Und Draco hatte beschlossen, dass er dies heute tun würde, zumindest wenn Harry ihn lassen würde.

Leise seufzend drehte er sich wieder zu Harry und ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Bitte Harry, es ist mir wirklich wichtig." sprach er leise und kniete sich vor seinen ehemaligen Geliebten.  
Harry blickte seufzend auf und musterte den anderen.  
"Dann rede..."

Von den grünen Augen Harrys ging ein vorwurfsvoller und trauriger Blick aus, der Draco fast das Herz brach.  
Doch er riss sich zusammen, schluckte, und blickte auf Harrys Hände nieder, die der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Knien platziert hatte.  
Auf der rechten Seite erkannte Draco nur zu deutlich jene Narben, die die Strafarbeiten von Dolores Umbridge auf Harrys Handrücken hinterlassen hatten. Wie gut er sich doch erinnerte, wie sie nachts beisammen gelegen hatten und er diese Narben geküsst hatte, um den vergangen Schmerz vergessen zu machen.  
"Draco!" sagte Harry und holte ihn damit zurück in die Gegenwart, in das Hier und Jetzt. Doch er sagte es nicht mit dem scharfen Ton, denn er sonst benutzte, wenn er wütend auf Draco war. Die Worte klangen vielmehr besorgt und zärtlich.  
"Ich". begann der junge Malfoy dann und seine Kehle war trocken wie karges Ödland, "Ich... möchte dir das hier geben!"  
Draco berührte sanft Harrys rechte Hand und öffnete sie vorsichtig, um den Ring darin zu platzieren. Sein einstiger Geliebter blinzelte, dann wanderten seine Augen zu Dracos Gesicht.  
"Dies sollte der Ring sein, der mein Schicksal besiegelt - so hat mein Vater es gewollt. Dieser Ring sollte mich und meine große Liebe aneinander binden. Für immer!"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und sah ungläubig auf den Ring in seiner Hand.  
"I..ist das dein Ernst?" murmelte er leise und sah Draco mit feuchten Augen an. Dieser nickte lächelnd, nahm Harrys Hand in seine und steckte ihm sanft den Ring an.  
"Ich liebe dich und ich werde immer bei dir bleiben. Egal, was mein Vater dazu sagt..."  
Ein leises Schluchzen verließ Harrys Kehle und er fiel Draco um den Hals und presste sich an ihn, während er sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge verbart. "Ich liebe dich" murmelte er immer wieder leise und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
Im ersten Moment war Draco geschockt gewesen, doch dann wiegte er ihn einfach leicht hin und her und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu.

Seine Finger strich sanft durch die schwarze Seide von Harrys Haaren.  
"Harry!" hauchte er sanft und drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich.  
"Es tut mir so leid, was ich gesagt habe. Du hattest du ganze Zeit über Recht!"  
Harry löste sich sanft von ihm und schaute Draco ins Gesicht, während seine Tränen langsam versiegten.  
Draco schmunzelte und erwiderte Harrys Blick offen.  
"Vielleicht können wir ja wirklich zur Silberhochzeit meiner Eltern gehen!" schlug er dann vor.  
Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus und er sagte nur: "Und was ist mit deinem Vater?"  
"Welcher Vater?"  
Harry umarmte ihn aufs neue.  
"Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy!"  
Vom Flur aus brach auf einmal Triumphgeheule los, als Remus und Sirius wie wild und voller Aufregung im Flur applaudierten.  
Und nach einer Weile brachen auch Harry und Draco in lautes Gelächter aus.

----  
_Ende Kapitel 3_


	5. Chapter 5

Dirty Dancing

Teil: Prolog/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung: Wetten, dass….  
Unter diesem Motto bringen Blaise und Ron Draco dazu endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry zu stehen, doch leider kommt erstens immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.

Noch nicht Beta gelesen

* * *

**_Kapitel 04_**

es war ein paar Tage später, als harry und Draco wieder in ihrem Bett lagen und sich lese unterhielten.  
Sie hatten sich in der Nacht, in der Draco ihm den Ring gegeben hatte, noch lange unterhalten und nach einigen Anstößen von Remus und Sirius war Harry auch direkt wieder mit zu Draco gezogen.  
Seit diesem Tag lief es zwischen den Beiden eigentlich alles sehr harmonisch abgelaufen. Sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, dasssie Dracos Eltern erst an der Silberhochzeit eröffnen würden, dass sie zusammen waren. Doch da hatte sich ihnen heute ein neues Problem eröffnet.  
Dracos Eltern hatten sich zum Besuch angekündigt.

Draco hatte Harry erzählt, dass seine Mutter bescheid wusste und uach über die letzten Geschehnisse.  
Draco hatte der Schweiß auf der Stirn gestanden, denn er wußte nicht, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde.  
Doch nach diesem langen, klärenden Gespräch, fasste der Schwarzhaarige es auf einmal wie einen guten Scherz auf und er strahlte, als Draco den Brief über den Küchentisch zu ihm hinüber schob.  
Draco blinzelte.  
"Was ist los?"  
Harry brach in Gelächter aus. Wahrscheinlich stellte er sich gerade eine sehr lustige Situation vor.  
"Ach weißt du... Ich musste mir gerade eine Sehr amüsante Situation vorstellen." meinte ich leise und beugte sich zu Draco um ihm das Gnze zu erklären.

----

Es war ein paar Stunden später, als die Beiden sich fertig machten, da sie nun gemeinsam bei Remus und Sirius Tanzstunden hatten und nun bei ihnen verabredet waren.  
Draco wusste nicht ganz, wie er da hinein geraten war, aber Harry hatte ihm eröffnet, dass er gerne weiter Tanzen lernen möchte und er deshalb auch mit seinem Partner trainieren sollte.  
Bei ihrer ersten Stunde war Draco noch ein bisschen mulmig zu Mute gewesen, nachdem Sirius ihm ja zuvor an die Gurgel gegangen war. Aber er stellte schon bald fest, dass Sirius keinen Groll gegen ihn hegte. Im gegenteil: Harry Pate bemühte sichj tatkräftig, dem Paar beim Tanzen zu helfen.

Harry war immer noch ziemlich nervös, wenn es ums Tanzen ging und machte daher auch nur leichte fortschritte. Und machnchmal kostete es Draco, Remus und Sirius einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit ihn weiterhin dazu zu bekommen zu üben und nicht einfach alles hin zu werfen. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass er Ron und Blaise verfluchte, aber gleichzeitig wollte er auch alles tun um mit Draco auf der Feier dessen Eltern zu erscheinen, was er seinem Geliebten auch immer wieder zeigte.  
Draco amüsierte sich so manches Mal darüber wie sprunghaft Harry in dieser Sache sein konnte, aber gleichzeitig war er ihm auch sehr dankbar dafür. Seinen Geliebten so zu sehen bedeutete ihm unendlich viel und er merkte wie die Angst vor der Reaktion seines Vaters immer weiter in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde. Alles was für ihn momentan noch zählte war Harry und ihre Liebe zueinander.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen sah Draco zu, wie Harry sich noch einmal nervös zurechtzupfte. Und ihn verlegen anlächelte.  
Die Beiden waren erst vor wenigen Minuten bei Remus und Sirius angekommen, aber ihre Tanzstunde hatte praktisch schon begonnen, als sie das Apartment betraten.  
"Gut, dann lasst uns mal anfangen" ertönte da auch schon Remus Stimme.

Wie immer hatte Remus sein altes Grammophon in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers aufgebaut und die Möbel mit dem Zauberstab an die Wand dirigiert. Sirius schlenderte am Fenster entlang und flötete irgendeine Melodie, die Draco nicht kannte, doch als die beiden jugnen Männer den Raum betraten, umspielte ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel.  
/Es ist irgendwie unheimlich/ dachte Draco als Sirius ihm auf die Schulter klopfte/Anscheinend ist Sirius nicht sehr nachtragend, entgegen dem was immer gedacht habe/  
"Na los, na los!" kommentierte Remus, "Keine Gefühlsduseleien, wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns!"  
Er schaltete den Plattenspieler ein und wenig später dudelte ein fremdartige Popmusik aus dem Lautsprecher. Sirius, Draco und Harry drehten sich allesamt zu Remus um und zogen skeptisch die Augenbraune nach oben.  
"Was denn? Die Muggel lieben sowas? Das Lied heißt "Dare"!" verteidigte sich Remus.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte leise. "Wie du meinst Remus." Dann sah er mit leicht skeptischem blick zu Draco, der mit ebenso ratlosem Blick zurück sah. "Naja... machen wir das Beste draus." war alles, was er Harry ins Ohr flüsterte, als er seine Hand nahm und ihn zu sich zog. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es eine gute Idee war, oder ob es richtig aussah, aber er begann trotz allem mit Harry zu diesem Lied zu tanzen.

Die Beiden waren so sehr auf sich selber und das Lied konzentriert, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie Remus selbst im Hintergrund tanzte und dabei stehtst von einem sehr ungläubig dreinblickenden Sirius nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurden.

_Never did no harm  
Never did no harm _

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just protect it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

"Remus!" zischelte Sirius so leise, dass nur sein Partner ihn hören konnte, "Lass das! Das ist ja Peinlich!"  
Die beiden anderen bekamen auch das nicht mit, sonder wiegten einander sanft im Takt der Musik. Harry als auch Draco hatten das Gefühl, dass sie als Paar immer besser wurden und ihre Bewegungen mit jedem Mal geschmeidiger aussahen.  
Harry konnte nun auch dem Drang widerstehen, auf seine Füße zu starren. Schließlich hatte er Dracos grauen Augen, in denen er sich verlieren konnte.  
Dieser lächelte und führte Harry in eine Drehung und zog ihn anschleißend fest an sich.  
"Ich liebe dich, Potter!" sagte er leise.  
Ein leises lachen entwich Harrys Kehle, als er sich eng an seinen Geliebten schmiegte und ihn frech angrinste. "Ich weiß. Und... Ich liebe dich auch, Malfoy."  
Das alles erinnerte ihn doch sehr stark an den Tag an dem sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, was nun auch schon drei Jahre zurück lag. ein entrückter Ausdruck, gepaart mit einem liebevollen Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als er sich an jenen Tag zurück erinnerte.

_Flashback _

Es war ein stürmischer Herbsttag gewesen und es goss schon seit mehreren Tagen ununterbrochen und schien auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht aufhören zu wollen. Harry verfluchte seienn Chef immer wieder in Gedanken, als er in Richtung Gringrotts hastete um etwas für ihn abzuholen.  
/Hätte er nicht irgendjemand anderes schicken müssen? Warum muss ausgerechnet ich durch dieses Sauwetter.../ grummelte er in Gedanken vor sich hin und betrat eiligst die Bank. Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, bis er endlich das Geforderte Packet in den Händen hielt. Seufzend steckte er es sich in die Tasche und war den Kobolden mehr als Dankbar, dass die das Päckchen wasserfest gemacht hatten. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausdenken, was wohl passieren würde, wenn es durch und durch nass war, wenn er bei seiner Arbeitsstelle angekommen war.  
Ein Blick nach draußen entlockte ihm ein seufzen und langsam Schritt er durch die Tür und wollte begann durch den Regen zu eilen, kam jedoch nicht sonderlich weit, da er plötzlich gegen jemanden stieß, und erst einmal auf dem nassen Boden landete.  
Einen Moment lang schloss Harry die Augen und fluchte leise vor sich hin, ehe er sie wieder öffnete um sich anzusehen, mit wem er da zusammen gestoßen war.  
Die Worte der Entschuldigung, starben auf seinen Lippen, als er die Person entdeckte. Es war niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.  
_Harry blinzelte verwirrt und sein Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde aus. Schon während der Schulzeit, kurz vor dem Ende Voldemorts, war immer wieder in ihm ein seltsames Gefühl aufgekeimt, wenn er Draco getroffen oder mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Doch es hatte lange Zeit gedauert, ehe er realisiert hatte, was dieses Empfinden zu bedeuten hatte. Aber auch danach war er schweigsam geblieben.  
Es war allerdings lange nach Hogwarts gewesen, ehe Draco sein Herz zum Überlaufen brachte. Denn hin und wieder, wenn niemand sie gesehen hatte, hatte es diese besonderen Momente gegeben, in denen sie wie zwei vernünftige Menschen miteinander geredet hatten. Momente, in denen sie fast freundschaftlich mit einander umgegangen waren und in denen Harry von Dracos Augen und Lächeln verzaubert worden war. Aber er hatte ihm nie sagen können, was ihm am Herzen lag.  
"Pass doch auf, du hirnverbrannter IDIOT!" fauchte Harry Draco an und rappelte sich auf, von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt.  
"Pass doch selbst auf, Schwachkopf!" gab Draco nur zurück und bemühte sich, ein wütendes Gesicht zu machen.  
__Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen und blickte Draco eher genervt als wütend an.  
"Sag mal... musst du mir ausgerechnet heute begegnen? Augerechnet heute? Jeder andere Tag, aber nicht heute, nicht hier und vor allem nicht jetzt" ereiferte sich Harry und hob das Päckchen auf, das beim Zusammenprall auf dem Boden gelandet war.  
Draco blinzelte leicht verwirrt und hob eine Augenbraue, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Jetzt geh mir hier nicht auf den Geist, Potter. Ich hab jetzt echt keinen Nerv auf so was." erwiderte er mit trockenem Unterton und musterte sein Gegenüber genau.  
"Ich weiß... Ich liebe dich auch, Malfoy." gab Harry daraufhin nur von sich und verstaute das Paket, wodurch ihm Dracos geschockter aber auch irgendwie hoffnungsvoller Gesichtsausdruck verborgen blieb. Als er aber wieder aufsah, hatte der Blonde schon wieder zu sich gefunden und drückte ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung an die Wand.  
"Sag das doch mal" verlangte er mit leicht heiserem Unterton und sah den Schwarzhaarigen durchdringend an.  
__Harry blinzelte völlig verblüfft und starrte Draco an, dessen Gesicht von klatschnassem Haar umrahmt war, während das Wasser von seinem Kopf hinab tropfte.  
"Ich sagte, dass ich heute keine Lust auf dich habe!" sagte Harry, doch die Worte klangen nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie eben noch.  
"NEIN!" meinte Draco scharf und kam auf ihn zu, "Ich meinte, das danach!"  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihn hätte jemand geschlagen, als ihm klar wurde, was Draco meinte.  
"I-ich weiß... äh...", stotterte er auf einmal und er verlor zusehens die Beherrschung, "Ich liebe dich auch, Malfoy!"  
Draco kam immer näher, bis Harry seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte und ihm schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.  
"Na endlich", meinte Draco mit diesem schiefen Lächeln, dass Harrys Puls beschleunigte.  
Das nächste, woran er sich dann erinnern konnte, war ein langer und leidenschaftlicher Kuss.  
"Ich liebe dich, Potter! Wie wär's wenn wir bei mir was Essen. Schließlich sind wir beide nass und schlottern vor Kälte!"  
__Immer noch rot nickte Harry und lächelte leicht. "Keine Schlechte Idee, Malfoy. Dann zeig mir mal den Weg" _

Flashback Ende

Ein leises Kichern war von Harry zu hören. als er sich leise shcnurrend näher an seinen Freund schmiegte und die Augen schloss. "Ich liebe dich" flüsterte ein weiteres Mal und das Lächeln schien gar nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht weichen zu wollen.  
Draco lächelte sanft und erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern tanzte einfach weiter mit ihm. Die Beiden hatten kaum mitbekommen, dass mittlerweile schon ein ganz anderes Lied lief. Und Sirius und Remus amüsierte Blicke austauschten.

-----

Einige Tage später hockte Draco dann vor dem Kamin und kehrte alles penibelst sauber und brachte danach das Wohnzimmer auf Vordermann, während Harry ihm immer wieder die notwenidgen Utensilien hinhielt.  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Draco immer wieder und starrte auf eine Taschenuhr, die Harry umklammert hielt.  
"Du hast noch zehn Minuten!" informierte er und kämmte sich mit dem Finger durch die Haare, "Wird wohl Zeit, dass ich gehe. ich hole nur eben meinen Mantel!"  
Gemeinsam gingen die beiden ins Schlafzimmer, wo Harry seinen Mantel auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte.  
"Danke!" meinte Draco noch, als er seinen Freund betrachtete und küsste ihn schließlich.  
"Nichts zu danken!" war Harrys Antwort und er erwiderte Dracos Kuss voller Leidenschaft, "Aber du musst mir erzählen, wie es war!"  
Sie küssten sich erneut, doch das plötzlich Auflodern von grünen Flammen im Wohnzimmer ließ sie auseinander stoben.  
"Draco?" rief Lucius skeptisch  
"DARLIN!" qietschte Narcissa freudig.  
"Oh Nein", keuchte Draco, doch Harry schlich bereits mit einem amüsierten Grinsen zum Schrank hinüber.  
"Nur nichts anmerken lassen!" sagte er, ehe er den Schrank von innen verschloss.

Draco blinzelte kurz und grisnte dann, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und verließ das Schlafzimmer.  
"Mum! Dad! Ihr seit ja viel zu fürh. Ich war noch gar nicht fertig" rief er und umarmte seine Eltern erstmal, wobei ihm der suchende Blick seiner Mutter natürlich nicht entging.  
"Wie geht es dir mein Sohn" fragte Lucius geschäftig und musterte ihn ausgiebig.  
"Wunderbar, Vater. Es kännte nicht besser sein" grinste Draco lediglich und zwinkerte seiner Mutter leicht zu, die sofort anfing zu strahlen.  
"Kann ich eben eue - Ich meine natürlich dein Bad benutzen, darlin? Meine Frisur ist vollkommen durcheinander geraten durch die ganze Eile" strahlte sie und der Jungere nickte zustimmen und zeigte ihr den Weg. Er war wirklich froh, dass seinem Vater der versprecher nicht aufzufallen schien.  
Er führte seinen Vater ins Wohnzimmer und bat ihn, sich hinzusetzen, ehe Draco einen Satz Tassen und Tee auf den Couchtisch schweben ließ.  
"Also, und wie läuft es bei dir?"  
Wie, als hätte er auf die Frage gewartet, brach Lucius in einen Redeschwall sondersgleichen aus und berichtete seinem Sohn alles, was seit ihrem letzten zusammentreffen geschehen war.  
Nach einer Weile kam auch Narcissa aus dem Bad wieder und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu, doch als sie später gemeinsam - ohne Lucius - in der Küche standen, tippte sie ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Ich nehme mal an, dass die zweite Zahnbürste von Harry war und hab sie deswegen mal verschwinden lassen!" meinte sie mit einem humorvollen lächeln, "Bevor dein Vater sie findet!"  
"Äh.. klar...", stammelte Draco und arrangierte etwas Gebäck auf einem Teller. Dann gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fürhten ihren Smalltalk fort.

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden bis seine Eltern wieder gegangen waren und Draco erleichtert aufatmen konnte. Kaum wahren sie verschwunden, ließ er sich erstmal in einen der Sessel fallen. Vollkommen erledigt strich er sich durch seine Haare. /Zum Glück musste Harry sich das nicht antun... Apropos Harry... er ist ja immer noch im Schrank/ schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und sofort sprang er wieder auf und stürzte ins Schlafzimmer. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Freund nicht sauer war, weil er stundenlang im Schrank hatte sitzen müssen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schranktür und blinzelte erst einmal verwirrt, da sein Freund die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich - so weit ihm das möglich gewesen war - zusammen gerollt hatte. "Harry?" fragte er leise, erhielt aber keine Anrtwort.  
Lächelnd beugte er sich so in den Schrank, dass er seinen Freund ohne Probleme herausheben konnte und legte ihn sanft auf das Bett und zauberte ihm und sich selbst Schlafsachen an und kuschelte sich dann neben ihn in das Bett. Lächelnd strich er dem Dunkelhaarigen über die Wange und küsste ihn sanft. "Schlaf gut mein Engel" hauchte er dann noch leise, ehe er einen Arm um seinen Geliebten legte und ebenfalls einschlief.

Ende Kapitel 04


	6. Chapter 6

Dirty Dancing

Teil: Prolog/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung: Wetten, dass….  
Unter diesem Motto bringen Blaise und Ron Draco dazu endlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry zu stehen, doch leider kommt erstens immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.  
Noch nicht Beta gelesen

A/N: Uuuuuiii... Ich mal wieder'''  
Ja ich weiß, eigentlich hatte dieses Kapitel schon gestern kommen sollen, aber ich muss gestehen, dass es mir vollkommen entfallen ist'''  
Ich musste gestern eine Präsentation halten, die mich recht durcheinander gebracht hat. Aber nun ist es mir ja direkt eingefallen und ich konnte es noch mal recht schnell hochladen'  
Wisst ihr was mir gerade aufgefallen ist?  
Es ist der letzte Teil!  
Dirty Dancing ist abgeschlossen das noch gar nicht wirklich fassen kann Aber ich kann euch schon mal sagen... Am Wochenende kommt das erste Kapitel einer neuen Story. Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich wohl nur am Anfang regelmäßig updaten kann.  
Vielleicht kommen sogar direkt 2 neue Sachen (die beide noch nicht abgeschlossen sind). Die Eine („Get rich or die trying") und die zweite („Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich (SxR)").  
Get rich or die trying ist eine Geschichte über Lucius und Narcissa, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben etc. und Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich (SxR) kümmert sich hauptsächlich um Sirius und Remus. Allerdings kommen hier auch Draco und Harry vor. Und da wir sie so lieben wird es hiervon vermutlich auch noch eine andere sicht mit Dray und Har geben  
Aber nun viel spaß beim letzten Kapitel von Dirty Dancing-

* * *

_**Kapitel 05**_

Die Tage bis zum Abend der Feier im Hause Malfoy verflogen nach dem Besuch seiner Eltern schneller, als Draco wahr haben wollte.  
Irgendwann kamen sie doch so sehr in Bedrängnis, dass Draco und Harry sich nach der Arbeit in der Winkelgasse verabredeten, um neue Kleidung für die Silberhochzeit zu kaufen.  
Und wenig später fand sich Draco auch schon in Rons und Hermiones Haus wieder, dass nicht mal hundert Meter vom Fuchsbau entfernt errichtet worden war, und streifte sich Lage um Lage seines neuen Gewandes über.  
Blaise, Remus und Sirius hatten natürlich darauf bestanden, die beiden zu begleiten, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass Draco sein Versprechen wirklich einhalten würde.

Lächelnd hielt Harry Dracos Handin seiner eigenen, als sie in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor angekommen waren. blaise musterte sie beide noch mal und amüsierte sich scheinbar sehr über Draocs Nervosität.  
"Na dann... wünsch ich euch beiden mal viel Spaß" grinste er vor sich hin und bekam darufhin nur einen eisigen Blick von Draco zugeworfen.  
"Danke,... werden wir sicher haben" erwiederte er sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hingegen lachte schließlich leise und shcüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden es schon überleben"  
"Du weißt, dass mein Vater ein Todesser war, oder?" warf Draco ein, als sie das Tor vor dem Anwesen auf stießen und den breiten Kiesweg entlang schritten.  
Vom Inneren drang sanfte Musik zu ihnen hinüber und Dracos Puls schnellte nach oben, als er mit Harry eintrat.  
Die anderen Gäste starrten den jungen Malfoy und vor allem Harry entgeistert an, während sie erhobenen Hauptes zum Ballsaal hinüber gingen, um Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy zu gratulieren.  
Draco entdeckte seinen Vater, der mit einem älteren, untersetzten Mann in eine hecktische Diskussion vertieft war und seine Mutter, die gelangweilt daneben stand und offensichtlich versuchte, ihren Ehemann zu einem Tanz zu bitten.  
Daher entdeckte sie ihren Sohn und dessen Lebensgefährten als erstes und strahlte freudig.  
Draco spürte, wie es stiller um ihn herum wurde und die einzelnen Gespräche zum erliegen kamen. /Jetzt wird's ernst/  
Harry drückte aufmunhternd Dracos hand und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu Narcissa und Lucius.

Dieser hatte nun auch mitbekommen, dass es irgendwie ziemlich still um ihn herum geworden war und nur seine Frau scheinbar überglücklich über etwas war. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und erstarrte erst einmal in seinen Bewegungen. Vor ihm stand doch tatsächlich sein Sohn mit niemand anderem als Harry Potter im Arm. Im ersten Moment war er einfach zu geschockt um irgendetwas  
zu tun. doch dann zog er scharf die Luft ein und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Draco!" rief er entrüstet und schritt auf seienn Sohn zu.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Draco atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und trat näher an seinen Vater.  
"Du wolltest, dass ich mit Begleitung komme... mit dem Menschen, mit dem ich mein Leben teile. Nun, das ist er!"  
Mit einen kurzen Handbewegung deutete er auf Harry, der Lucius offen ansah und Dracos Hand noch fester umklammerte.  
"Potter? Ich... ich...", ereiferte sich Lucius und rang um Luft. Er war eindeutig in rage, "Ich... fass es nicht! Wie kannst du mir das antun? Respektloser! Hier mit diesem ...diesem... SCHANDFLECK in der Geschichte der Zauberei..."  
"Gib acht, wen du beleidigst, alter Mann", fauchte Draco, "Falls du vergessen haben solltest, warum du heute noch hier bist, und nicht öffentlich exekutiert worden bist!"  
Die Farbe wich aus Lucius Gesicht und auch Narcissa begann sich nervös die Hände zu kneten.  
Harry drängte sich etwas näher an Draco und biss sich leicht nervös auf die Unterlippe. Lucius zitterte vor Wut, Scham und Hass und sah Harry mit einem Blick an der diesem klar machte, dass er ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle töten würde. Dann wanderte sein blick wieder zu Draco, der beschützend halb vor Harry stand und seinen Vater eiskalt ansah.  
"Du wagst es? DU WAGST ES? Du wagst es hier davon anzufangen? Und dann auch noch dieses SCHLAMMBLUT in mein Haus zu bringen?" schrie er seinen Sohn an, welcher nun auch leicht vor Wut zitterte.  
"Ja ich wage es mich davon anzufangen! Und nenn ihn nicht Schlammblut, ist das klar? Er mag vielleicht nur ein Halbblut sein, aber das ist kein Grund ihn zu beleidigen, ist das klar?" fauchte er seinen Vater an. "Und du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du ihm deinen Kopf verdankst! Wenn er nicht gewesen wärst, lägst du schon einige Zeit unter der Erde!"  
Lucius schnappte wütend nach Luft und funkelte seinen Sohn an. Narcissa wollte gerade etwas sagen um ihn zu beruhigen, doch da donnerte Lucius auch schon wieder los.  
"RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS! ICH WILL DICH HIER NICHT MEHR SEHEN! VERSCHWINDE!"  
Dracos Miene versteinerte sich und er ließ Harrys los, um auf seinen Vater zuzugehen, der vor Zorn und Wut überschäumte.  
Vollkommen ruhig blickte er ihn an.  
"Ich werde gehen, Vater. Und ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass ich dich zutiefst verehre und dich liebe. Ich wollte dich immer mit Stolz erfüllen. Aber ich kann nicht so weiter leben, wie du es von mir erwartest. Dafür ist meine Liebe zu Harry zu groß. Du hast die Wahl, es zu akzeptieren - und ich hoffe, dass du es tust, oder mich bist zu Ende deines Lebens zu verfluchen. Wenn du dich so entscheidest, dann sei dir eines sicher: In dieses Haus werde ich nicht zurückkommen. Nie wieder!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und kehrte für Harry herum. Es verlangte ihm all seine Kraft ab, sich nicht noch einmal herum zu drehen und seine schluchzende Mutter zu trösten, die erschüttert hinter Lucius stand.  
"Lass uns gehen"; flüsterte er Harry leise zu, durchquerte die Mengen aufs neue und verließ Malfoy Manor.

Leicht nervös lief Harry neben Draco her und blickte immer wieder zurück. So etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht gewollt. Er hatte sich zwar sehr gefreut, dass Draco zu ihm stehen wollte, aber er wollte keine Familie kaputt machen.  
"Dray? Dray? Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee war? Dray..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin und krallte sich leicht an seiner Hand fest. Diese ganze Situation machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen. Vor allem, nachdem er Narcissas Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht gesehen hatte, begann ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen zu plagen.

----

Ungläubig und immer wieder aufschluchzend blickte Narcissa ihrem Sohn und dessen Partner hinterher. Dann drehte sie sich zu Lucius und sah ihn immer noch schluchzend an. "Was hast du getan, Lucius? _Was hast du getan?_" schluchzte sie und sah ihn anklagend an.  
"Wie konntest du das tun? Wie nur? Er ist unser Kind!"  
Lucius rührte sich jedoch nicht und wagte sich nicht einmal, seine Frau anzusehen.  
"Du und deine verdammte Eitelkeit! Du und dein verletzter Stolz! Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, aber du hast mich heute sehr enttäuscht!"  
"Ich bin es, der hier enttäuscht wurde! Ich bin sein Vater und er hat mir nicht gehorcht!" keifte Lucius plötzlich zurück, doch auch Narcissa ließ sich nicht stoppen, sondern hob entschlossen eine Hand, um ihren Mann zum Schweigen zum Bringen.  
"Schluss! Aus! Du bist sein vater? Hast du dann nicht die Pflicht deinem Sohn einen Fehler zu verzeihen? Außerdem hat dir Dracos Glück doch sonst am Herzen gelegen? Warum jetzt nicht mehr?"  
"Er war mit POTTER hier! Das kann, will und werde das nicht akzeptieren!" keifte Lucius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Es ist alles zu diesem Thema gesagt und ich werde meine Meinung auch nicht ändern." fügte er hart hinzu, die Tränen seiner Frau ignorierend. Diese funkelte ihn nun unter Tränen an und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
"Du bist eine Schande! Wer sich seine Fehler nicht eingestehen kann ist schwach! Wie konnte ich mich nur so in dir täuschen, Lucius! Wo ist der Mann, den ich geheiratet habe? Den Mann, den ich liebe? Der Mann der hier vor mir steht ist es nicht!"  
Dann drehte sie sich um und lief schluchzend aus dem Saal.

-----

Draco und Harry waren bereits auf dem Weg zum Tor und beiden war bewusst, dass Draco nie wieder Nachhause kommen würde, sollte sich das Gittertor hinter ihnen schließen.  
"Dray?" fragte Harry noch einmal vergeblich, doch wieder antwortete sein Geliebter nicht. Dann vernahmen sie auf einmal eilige Schritte auf dem Kies und Harry blieb stehen, um zurück zu blicken.  
"Wartet, Bitte!"  
Es war Narcissa, deren Augen von Tränen gerötet waren, und ihre Stimme vermochte nun doch, Dracos Herz zu erweichen, denn auch er hatte sich nach seiner Mutter umgewandt.  
Sie flog in seine Arme und drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich.  
"Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!" schluchzte sie, "Ich schäme mich so."  
"Lass gut sein, Mum!" meinte Draco und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, "Das ist nicht deine Schuld!"

Harry konnte nicht anders als leicht erleichtert aufzuseufzen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Beiden lächelnd. Am liebsten wäre er gegangen. da er sich schon irgendwie fehl am Platz fühlte und nichtig war. Also stellte er sich einfach nur daneben und wartete ab.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kop0f und drückte Draco näher an sich. "Er hatte nicht das Recht so zu reden. Und er ist mein Mann... ich hätte etwas tun müssen. Bitte... geh nicht weg"

Draco schloss seine Mutter noch fester in die Arme und lehnte das Gesicht in ihr blondes Haar: „Es tut mir leid… aber ich kann nicht bleiben!"  
Über den Schopf seiner geliebten Mutter hinweg sah er Harry an, dem man seine Qual am Gesicht ablesen konnte. Schließlich war ihm bewusst, wie es war, seine Familie zu verlieren. Und Draco hatte es für ihn getan.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte er noch einmal.  
Dann tat sich erneut das Eingangsportal auf und eine Gestalt erschien, von Licht geblendet.  
Mit gehetztem Ausdruck trat Lucius Malfoy aus dem Haus und erblickte seine Familie, die sich nun damit abfinden musste, sich nicht wieder zu sehen. Aber er würde es nicht so enden lassen – nicht kampflos.  
Draco starrte ihn wie versteinert an und schob seine Mutter auf Armlänge von sich.  
„Was ist denn?" fragte sie verwirrt und folgte dann seinem Blick.  
Auch Harry sah zu Dracos Vater hin, dessen Schritte sich beschleunigten, um zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zu gelangen.  
Diese standen da, wie vom Donner gerührt und sahen Lucius an, als er zu ihnen trat und nichts sagte.  
Dann, nach einem fast unendlichen Moment des Schweigens sprach er endlich.  
„Ich… werde nicht zulassen, dass du das letzte Wort hast, Draco! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es so endet! Und ich werde vor allem nicht zulassen, dass du mein Haus verlässt!"  
Draco blinzelte vollkommen verblüfft.  
„Wenn Väter wütend sind, dann doch nur weil sie ihre Kinder lieben!" fuhr Lucius unbeirrt fort, „Und dein Glück hat mir immer am Herzen gelegen, so wie mein Glück dir wichtig war."  
Er wandte sich um, und blickte Harry offen an, diesmal jedoch ohne Wut oder Hass, „Und wenn das dein Weg ist, glücklich zu werden, muss ich das akzeptieren."  
Harry sah in schweigend an und wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte oder was er dazu sagen sollte. Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und musterte den Älteren leicht. Auch Draco und Narcissa sahen ihn leicht fragend, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert an und warteten ab, was passieren würde.  
Lucius grinste leicht, als er die Unsicherheit aller Anwesenden spürte und ging einen Schritt auf harry zu und zog ihn einfach unvermittelt in seine Arme.  
„Es tut mir Leid, was ich vorhin sagte. Bitte verzeih mir meine Worte. Ich war wohl etwas barsch." erwiderte er leichtmütig und grinste in das geschockte Gesicht von Harry. „Willkommen in der Familie mein Sohn"

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte, unsicher und ungläubig blickte er zu Draco, der ihn einfach nur warm anlächelte und leicht nickte. Nun schlich sich auch ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
„Luuuciii!" rief da auch schon Narcissa und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals, küsste ihn stürmisch und sah ihn glücklich an. „Das… das hast du wunderbar gemacht, Schatz" lächelte sie, doch ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ohne dich hätte ich es vermutlich nie eingesehen. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir an diesem Tag, der eigentlich einer der schönsten in deinem Leben sein sollte, solche Schmerzen zugefügt habe. Es stand mir nicht zu und ich entschuldige mich bei dir. Ich lieb dich."  
Die umstehenden Gäste schwiegen noch einen Moment, brachen dann aber in Jubel aus, als Narcissa und Lucius sich küssten.

Just in diesem Moment kamen Remus, Sirius, Ron und Blaise aus einem der Gebüsche und stellten sich grinsend zu der Familie. „Let's have a Celebration!"

_**Ende**_


End file.
